


高岭之花 11

by ProsperousFruit9



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProsperousFruit9/pseuds/ProsperousFruit9
Kudos: 12





	高岭之花 11

窗外不知道什么时候下起了淅淅沥沥的大雨，张艺兴背对着吴世勋，整片雪白的脊背大胆袒露在空气中，蝴蝶骨因为他侧躺的睡姿无比明显，顺着脊椎骨的弧度浏览他几乎没有瑕疵的皮肤——直到臀部的尾骨才有一层棉薄的布料遮羞。  
吴世勋猛地收回视线，看向落地窗，他忽然想到，他和张艺兴纠缠的时候打了个赌，就赌敢不敢拉开窗帘光明正大地做一场爱。

“有什么不敢的，”今天早上吴世勋这样喘着粗气回应他。

张艺兴正好跪在窗前，他撑在地上的两条胳膊被吴世勋毫无规律的撞击折磨地不停颤抖，十只指只好紧紧攥着拖到地上的落地窗的窗帘。尽管吴世勋扶着他的腰，他两条撑开的腿却还是总会往两边滑，膝盖为此磨破了皮。  
吴世勋话还没说完，下一秒，张艺兴便仰起脖子，他太阳穴上的汗液恰巧顺着下颚线往锁骨滑，伴随着这场耗费精力的持久战吴世勋最后一次有力凶猛的撞击和一声发泄中的闷哼，张艺兴一把拉开窗帘，刺眼的太阳光线瞬间射入房间，洒了一地的金色就如吴世勋将积蓄已久的白色液体射进他的体内。  
张艺兴在那一刻到达了前所未有的高潮，虽然只是短短一瞬，但他甘愿为之醉生梦死。  
如释重负般沉下早就超负荷的腰，他直接倒在地板上，累得口里喘着断续的娇媚，看着同样高潮的吴世勋眼神迷离。  
对吴世勋来讲，事后的张艺兴比他在其他任何时候都要温柔好欺负。  
将手从他的腰腹下方插入，轻而易举将化成一滩水的人儿从地上挽起来，冰凉的大理石面沾上了他的汗水显得更有光泽。  
张艺兴这种时候会很乖，好像刚哭完的孩子，眼睛湿漉漉的，没了力气，双臂都垂在空气里，他的一点刘海贴在汗津津的额头上，鬓角还有凝聚起迟迟未被抖落的汗珠。  
吴世勋也会迁就他坐下，把他柔软的身体抱紧怀里，亲吻他脸边的泪水。  
张艺兴似乎已经无比疲惫，困得连眼睛也睁不开，可他的手却倔强地要搂吴世勋的脖子，不顾吴世勋的轻声哄骗也要啄他的嘴唇。

玻璃上不断凝聚着水珠又不断滑落被击打在上的雨滴代替，别墅建在几乎与世隔绝的半山腰，外面是郁郁葱葱的森林和大片灰色的乌云，浮在半空的雾气将高大的林子分隔成两半。  
吴世勋意识到背对着他的张艺兴正面对着这样的景色。

室内重新恢复安静，没有了他让人面红耳赤的娇喘，也没有肉体碰撞的羞耻音，晃动的桌子和吱呀的床也成为了过去式，此刻他的耳边只有这场突如其来的大雨敲打万物的声音，仔细专心一点他还能注意到头顶上方的钟表在“嘀嗒”又“嘀嗒”一秒又一秒记录时间的流逝。

眼前的人忽然动了动，被子掀动发出的窸窣声响打破了膨胀漂浮在这小小空间的宁静泡沫。  
张艺兴在睡梦中转身，他的脸终于正对吴世勋。  
他的两只手搭在脸的前方，面容柔和平静，张艺兴的呼吸实在太过轻浅，吴世勋觉得他现在太像禁锢在水晶棺材里的公主，永葆漂亮的脸庞呼吸却已经永久停止······

室内一片狼藉，包括他现在躺的地方。

吴世勋回想起今天凌晨，张艺兴背对着他赤裸全身，双腿分开蹲在他的腹肌上方。  
张艺兴小小的臀瓣随着自己上下晃动的头摩擦着他的腹肌，瘙痒感和香艳图一度让他差点缴械投降，把精液射在他的嘴巴里。  
上一场情事刚被灌进的身体里的东西从穴口顺着他的臀线往外流，吴世勋一边享受张艺兴温热的口腔里灵活粉嫩的舌尖在他的铃口轻点吮吸，一边又无法将视线从他身上残留的那点晶莹剔透的粘稠物上移开——在重力的驱使下，精液掉进床单被布料吸收干净，留下了浅色的印记。  
“喂！”张艺兴突然抬起头，用手腕抹了把满是口涎的嘴，他说话的声音因为体力不支变得微弱，后脑勺的的碎发被汗液浸湿，他整片脊背实在太过白亮，深陷的腰窝和脊线诱惑的弧度成为吴世勋一支又一支的催情剂。  
“我在想——啊——”张艺兴刚想开口，却忍不住止声喘息，只因为吴世勋垂在床边的手忽然从他光溜溜的屁股从下面抚向他中间的肚脐眼。  
他太敏感了，本就没有多余脂肪的小腹被这爱抚刺激得一阵痉挛，手掌的纹理给予他皮肤足够多的快感。

“我说······也许我能像驾驶玛莎拉蒂那样征服你。”

不知道什么精神体惊扰了他的好梦，张艺兴从酣然入梦的睡眠中半睁开沉重的眼皮，一眼看进了他出神的空洞眼睛里。  
吴世勋猛地从回忆里抽身，眼前可人儿的眼睛里藏了湖水，是溢满眼眶来不及流出来的泪。张艺兴在当下只想对他笑，想把手从被窝里伸出来给他可爱的弟弟整理杂乱的额前碎发，想在睡醒之际给前夜对他一点也不体贴的他一个轻吻。

他有那么一刻真的开始察觉到了什么。  
那种感觉就好像眼睁着看自己的胸膛被破开，里面的心脏已经伤痕累累。  
他俯瞰眼下整片杂草丛生的高山，这高岭之花一直被捧在雪山之巅尖尖处——那块小小的土壤里，早就习惯了睥睨众生。  
眼前的人正好提醒他，永生花终究是哄骗美人的把戏，花朵有一天将要枯萎随风灰飞烟灭，在这人世间连灵魂也叫人找不着。  
还有人有人偏偏对花朵过敏。  
就看谁会偷走他心间赖以生存的那块小小土壤。

“够了。”  
张艺兴的手腕被吴世勋禁锢住，他的眼神冰冷又无情，公事公办的语气毫无感情：“我们之间没有了秘密，不必要耍你的把戏。”  
气氛冻结了那么一两秒。  
张艺兴率先挣脱开他的手，他脸上刚醒的朦胧睡意消失不见了，连带他嘴角温柔的浅笑，在那么短暂的一两秒里，他恢复了脸上惯常的那种带点轻蔑的高傲笑容，然后他转过身，背对吴世勋，停顿了又那么几秒，他满不在乎抱怨的声音才传来：“世勋可真是小气呢。”  
吴世勋注意到他的肩膀，始终没放松下来。

他转过身时身子轻佻柔软，像一条狂野却妖艳的野猫。“我说·····”张艺兴舔舔唇，双手按住吴世勋的肩膀，看着吴世勋涣散的眼睛一字一句清楚地表述出露骨欲望：“”我能像驾驶玛莎拉蒂那样······”  
“征服你······”在吴世勋耳边轻吹一口气，说完这一波三折的情话，张艺兴握着吴世勋的性器坐了下去。

骑乘的姿势向来是他最得心应手的床技。

张艺兴的腰好薄，吴世勋的大手可以毫不费力半包住，他的肚脐眼在他眼前晃来晃去，腹部漂亮的马甲线条随着他扭动的姿势让已经被张艺兴穴口包裹的肉体更兴奋挺立。

张艺兴睁着眼，看着窗外的雨势丝毫未减，吴世勋的呼吸声已经从他背后隐隐传来，托起酸麻的下半身，他跪在地上捡拾起自己的衣物。

不需要任何遮蔽物，张艺兴冲进满天雾气的大雨里，湿滑的半山岭公路荒无人烟，没有一辆过路的车子。

到底，谁独行其间。  
——tbc


End file.
